


Seven Years Down

by Trojie



Series: Fics for SPNVerse Challenges [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Season/Series 07-08 hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years of demons, ghosts, werewolves, angels. Seven years of pain, blood, tears, and death. Seven years of Hell. Now suddenly Dean's gone, and Sam's all that's left. (An alternate take on Sam's thoughts and actions between seasons seven and eight.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Years Down

**Author's Note:**

> [From a title by Violettestars and a story idea from 1337nik, for a challenge at spnverse.](http://spn-verse.livejournal.com/6953.html?thread=114729#t114729)

Sam's all that's left. Or that's how it feels, anyway. Dean and Cas are gone. Bobby's dead. Kevin's been kidnapped. Meg's disappeared. Crowley's in the wind. The Leviathans are scattered and their leadership's been exploded into black goo all over the remains of his last big plot, and Sam's still wearing some of the evidence on his shirt collar. Seven years, and all Sam has to show for it is a stain on his shirt. 

Sam's all that's left of what pitiful little family he had, of what threadbare cause he worked for, of what worn-thin purpose he thought there was in the world. He drives because it feels like he's doing something, but it's habit. He's got no freaking clue what's going on. So he drives. He doesn't even know which direction he's going in until the siren and the lights clue him in that he's maybe going a bit fast, and he pulls over. 

'Well hey there, Winchester,' says Jody Mills, flashing her badge and a grin and it strikes him like a hammer that she's the only thing still around out of seven years of his life and she _doesn't know._ But she must read it on Sam's face because thirty seconds later he's out of the car and being hugged and it all comes spilling out. 

One week later, Sam and Jody are killing a ghoul outside some town Sam didn't even register the name of in Ohio. Jody's good backup in a tight situation, she doesn't ask stupid questions. She doesn't try to make Sam talk about what happened with Dick Roman, after that first time. 

Two months later, it's a nest of vampires in Michigan. Sam breaks his forearm again. Jody straps it. He starts referring to her as his partner. They've got no leads on what happened to Dean and Cas, not that they talk about it, but Sam's digging and he's well aware Jody is too. They're trying. And meanwhile, they're still saving people, hunting things. Y'know.

Four months after that, it's werewolves, upstate New York, and Jody takes a silver round to the thigh in the firefight that Sam has to dig out. Garth's been sending them jobs, in dribs and drabs, but getting pretty regular. 

They're getting a reputation for being professionals. 

A year and four days after the Sucrocorp labs clusterfuck, holed up in a shithouse motel, staring at a wall full of clippings that seem to add up to a haunting, Sam gets a phonecall from an unknown number. The voice on the other end is whispering, hoarse, painful. 'Sammy? Sammy, I - I got out.' It sounds hunted. It sounds familiar. Sam nearly drops the phone.

Jody looks up from the knife she's sharpening when, in shock, he grabs at her shoulder to steady himself. 'What is it, Sasquatch?' she asks. 

'Dean,' Sam says, completely poleaxed. 'It's Dean.'

Jody makes him sit, and then goes to pack the car. When he gets in, her bag is sitting in the back seat like she expects to be picking it up at the end of their journey and hitchhiking off. Sam's not going to let her, though. She's one of them now, she's family, and it _was_ seven years but now it's eight, and counting, all because of her.


End file.
